Pancake
Description Pancake is a stray dog that the family finds during their stay in the shelter. If the player makes the correct choices during gameplay, Pancake can accompany the family in the fallout shelter. Once part of the family, Pancake contributes with events that ask the player if they will allow the dog to go out. (However, if Sharikov enters the shelter before you are finished with all the four tasks to obtaining Pancake, he will run away and will never come back.) This will result in him bringing back a food can, a water bottle, and other items such as a First Aid Kit. Pancake requires no rationing; however, he can be lost if the player does not have a defense against a late-game raider attack, sacrificing himself to save his adopted family. Appearance Pancake is a cream furred dog with a black nose. He has small ears and big pupils. He's seen sticking his tongue out. Obtaining Pancake Pancake can be unlocked by completing the following events with the correct objects. The first event is when Pancake's growling is heard and the player is given a chance to use the Flashlight to reveal Pancake. Pancake is found and allowed to rest in the shelter. He disappears the next day, expected to return sometime in the future. If the player uses the Bug Spray or the Rifle, Pancake will be killed and the subsequent chain of events will not follow. The second event is Pancake arrives, hungry. The player can give Pancake an entire Soup Can. It's recommended for the player to do so, as Pancake will give soup and water to the player once he is a permanent resident and the next event can reward the player with Soup Cans. The third event is when Pancake tries to get the player to follow them. The player is allowed to bring 1 piece of gear with them. Bringing a Map will allow the player to scout out the area and find 2 soup (3 If you have Scout handbook). If the player brings the Axe, he/she will meet a man and possibly get a Rifle and 2 Water Bottles. However, if the player uses the Rifle, they meet a man, and bringing the Rifle will scare Pancake away and you will never see him again. Pancake will follow you back, but you let him out after he arrives in the shelter. The fourth and last event is when Pancake arrives critically injured. Whimpering, Pancake will inevitably die if not tended to. The player can use up their Medkit to save Pancake. Doing so will save Pancake and he will permanently stay with the player , presumably even after getting the Military Rescue or the Survivor Rescue endings (Survivor Rescue is DLC ending). Pancake requires no rationing and will not use up any soup or water supplies beyond what he was given in the second event. Trivia *Pancake is the only character that will never leave. (Unless raiders come and he leaves, to never return or die after joining the family or Sharikov enters the shelter). * Pancake's name is a reference to another game by the creator of 60 seconds called "Mr. Pancake", which is currently not released to the public. * Pancake does not have any insanity sprites, so he can't be affected by sanity. * Additionally, Pancake, along with Mutant Mary Jane are the only characters to be immune to all status effects (Mutant Mary Jane is not immune to Hunger). * He cures all characters of Insanity upon obtaining, however, if insane because alone, they will be insane again. There will also be events where Pancake would like to go for a walk, if the player answers yes he will always return and, sometimes, bring Soup, Water, Medkit, and/or other items. * Upon getting attacked by raiders, Pancake will jump out and scare them off if you do not choose the padlock, axe, or rifle. He will most likely never return and possibly die. * Pancake could also possibly killed with the raiders. tem Category:Characters Category:Events Category:Images Category:Gameplay Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Ted's Family